


i'm still yours and you're still mine

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: i'd trade all my tomorrows for a single yesterday [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Ginny Weasley is a Good Sister, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Percy Weasley-centric, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, family hug, major character death is ferd, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: 1998. The Battle of Hogwarts, and it's aftermath.





	i'm still yours and you're still mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from bulow's Two Punks in Love

 

Staring at Fred’s body felt like redemption. Like if Percy focused long enough, his brother’s eyes would flicker open, and he would smile up at his sobbing mother, and ask, “Why the long face?”

But of course, he didn’t. Because Fred was gone. Dead. He wasn’t coming back.

Percy finally dragged his eyes away. He reached blindly for a wall, stumbling away. Ginny flinched at the sound of his footsteps, and she turned around to glare at him. Her tears didn’t make it any less terrifying - they amplified it, actually.

“We just lost one brother, Percy,” she said quietly, obviously trying to keep anyone else from hearing. No one wanted to face the fact that Fred was dead. But Percy, and by relation Ginny, had always been too logical for his own good. “We can’t take losing another one.”

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but a cry from the doors cut him off.

“Percy!” A Scottish accent cried, almost panickedly. Percy jumped slightly. Who would be calling for him? He was… He was no one’s friend, no one’s loved one except maybe (only maybe) the people sitting in front of him, crowded around the body of someone far more important.

“Percy!” The voice cried again, and that was when Percy recognized it.

“Oliver,” he breathed out, turning around. “Oliver!”

It must have been a rather dramatic moment to anyone watching. He turned, and ran, and met Oliver halfway. But Percy didn’t register any of that, just that Oliver was here. Oliver was here, and he was looking for Percy.

In his excitement, Percy even forgot his family was there. That his family didn’t know about him and Oliver and everything in between.

When they met in the middle, Oliver immediately dragged Percy into a bone-crushing hug. Percy fell into it just as easily, hiding his face in Oliver’s neck.

“God, Perce, I thought… I thought you were dead,” the taller man mumbled. “I was out there, looking for survivors, and I heard someone say-” He paused, seemed to realize something. “Oh, god. Percy, I’m so sorry.”

Percy suddenly stiffened, and took a step back. A flash of hurt crossed Oliver’s face, but it went away just as quickly.

“I’m… I’m sorry if that was out of line. I, I know we haven’t really, um, talked. Since. You know. But, it’s, uh, it’s been a long day, and with Fred, and well, and. Um. I miss you,” Percy finished lamely. Oliver’s face dropped.

“It. It was Fred?”

Percy swallowed, and almost looked back at his family for a moment. “Y-yeah. Um. Yeah.”

Oliver stepped forward again, and dragged Percy back into another hug. “I’m sorry, Perce.”

“I- nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t. It wasn’t your-” Percy choked on his own words, tears finally beginning to fall. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Oliver didn’t respond, and Percy didn’t rush to fill the space like usual. He didn’t even try to push Oliver off, insist he was fine and that he wouldn’t want to ruin his robes.

Percy didn’t know how long they stood in the Great Hall, Oliver’s arms wrapped around him while he sobbed his heart out. God, Freddy was dead. Freddy.

He was vaguely aware of people beginning to leave, the bodies slowly transported out. He wanted to pull away, make sure they didn’t take Fred’s body before he could get back, but. His family wouldn’t leave him like that, not again. Ginny wouldn’t let them.

Some time later, Percy’s shaking stopped and his tears slowly rolled to a stop. Oliver pulled away slightly, looking down at him, his eyes shining with their own unshed tears.

“Are we okay?” He asked quietly. Percy shakily took a breath, and shook his head.

“Probably not. Probably not anytime soon. But, um. I guess we’ll be okay someday.”

Oliver hummed. “That’s. That’s good enough, for now. God, Perce. Listen, I’m- I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

Percy shook his head and held a hand up. “Don’t. Just, don’t. I miss you. We can deal with it all later.”

There was a tug on Percy’s sleeve. He turned around to look, only to see his siblings gathered behind him. Ginny held her arms out, eyes solemn, and Percy returned the hug. He kissed the top of her head, wondered how he’d ever been able to stomach the idea of leaving. “I’m sorry, Gin.”

Someone else plastered themselves to his right side. Percy turned his head slightly to see Charlie, who smiled weakly at him. Ginny reached out and tugged George into the space between her and Charlie. On their right, Ron pressed in. Bill wrapped one arm around George and one arm around Ron, completing the circle.

Oliver, slightly off to the side, smiled at the scene. It was like Percy said. They weren’t okay, they wouldn’t be okay for a long time. The repercussions of war and the battle had just begun. But, they would be. Okay. They would be okay someday.

 


End file.
